


Phineas and Ferb But It's A Thriller Movie

by KatanaVolt



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake Trailer, Mystery, Psychological Horror, Suspense, Teasers & Trailers, Thriller, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatanaVolt/pseuds/KatanaVolt
Summary: When Linda and Lawrence go on a trip, Candace decides to bust Phineas and Ferb once and for all.
Relationships: Candace Flynn/Stacy Hirano, Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Kudos: 10





	Phineas and Ferb But It's A Thriller Movie

_ The trailer starts out with a snapshot of the Flynn-Fletcher household. Eerie music plays in the background. It fades to Phineas and Ferb building an invention in the backyard. Candace is watching them from inside, behind the sliding door to the backyard.  _

  


Phineas: Hey Ferb, I know what we’re going to do today!

  


_ Ferb blinks. Phineas goes to pet his pet platypus, Perry, but he is nowhere to be seen. _

  


Phineas: (Looking at Ferb) Hey where’s Perry?

  


_ The camera cuts to Candace, who is still behind the sliding door. She frowns as she stares at the boys. _

  


Candace: It’s the same thing everyday. When will my misery end?

  


_ The scene fades to black and then cuts to the living room of the Flynn-Fletcher household. Phineas, Ferb, and Candace are sitting on the couch while Perry is laying on the floor. Linda and Lawrence are standing with a few suitcases. _

  


Linda: We will be back Sunday night. Please take good care of the boys, Candace. 

  


Candace: (Smiling with her eyes closed) Don’t worry, Mom! I will! 

  


_ The scene fades to black and cuts to the backyard once again. Phineas and Ferb are sitting next to the big oak tree. _

  


Phineas: Ferb, this is gonna be the craziest contraption we have ever built!

  


_ The scene cuts to Candace sitting in her bed, talking on her cell phone. _

  


Candace: Yeah, they’re building something again. I’m totally gonna bust them though.

  


Stacy: (On the other line of the phone) I thought your mom was gone. How are you gonna bust them? 

  


Candace: (Smiling evilly)  _ Permanently. _

  


_ The scene cuts to black and then cuts to Phineas working on what looks like a rollercoaster. He is standing on a high platform. Suddenly, the platform breaks and Phineas falls to the ground. Isabella catches him before he hits the grass. _

  


_ The scene then fades to black and then cuts to inside of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Perry is hanging upside down from a rope with the noose attached to his right foot. _

Doofenshmirtz: This is my most evil plan yet, Perry the Platypus! Not even you can stop me!

  


_ Doofenshmirtz begins laughing maniacally as the scene cuts to black. The music becomes more intense as the trailer rapidly cuts to various clips. _

  


Scene 1: 

  


_ Candace is shown aggressively driving a black car as she clenches her teeth. _

  


Scene 2:

  


_ Candace and Stacy are sitting on the bed in Stacy’s bedroom. _

  


Stacy: Candace, you’re  _ freaking _ losing it!

  


Candace: (Yelling) Shut up!

  


Scene 3: 

  


_ Jeremy is laying on the couch inside a doctor’s office and is speaking with a therapist. _

  


Jeremy: I don’t know what’s happening to her. She’s always been a little eccentric but she’s seemed really unstable lately.

  


Scene 4:  _ Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Doofenshmirtz is on the floor, looking terrified. _

  


Doof: Don’t kill me, Perry the Platypus!

  


_ The scene fades to black and then there is a brief moment of silence. The trailer then rapidly cuts to various clips again as Candace is speaking and intense music continues to play. _

  


Candace: You’re going down! D-O-W-N, down!

  


Scene 1: 

  


_ Phineas and Ferb are up against the wall inside a hallway in the Flynn-fletcher household. They look terrified as Candace’s shadow can be seen approaching them. _

  


Scene 2:

  


_ Isabella is seen looking at herself in the mirror in her bedroom as she frowns. She opens one of the vanity drawers, pulls out a gun, and loads it. _

  


Scene 3:

  


_ Jeremy is on Candace’s bed with both legs and both arms tied up. His mouth is covered with a piece of duct tape. _

  


Scene 4: 

  


_ Candace and Stacy are in Stacy’s room, both sitting on the bed. They look as if they are about to kiss. _

  


_ The screen fades to black as the montage ends. _

  


_ The next scene fades in and zooms in slowly on a gravestone. Lighting flashes and the epitaph reads: Heinz Doofenshmirtz. _

  


_ The scene fades to black as the title “Busted” fades in. After a few seconds, the logo fades and the trailer ends with a black screen. _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorta testing the waters with this fake trailer. I have thought of doing a Phineas and Ferb horror/thriller fanfic for a while now and thought it would be fun to make a fake trailer about what it might be like. I may create a full-fledged fanfiction based on this concept in the future (although I am unsure if I would use all of scenes in this trailer or not). I'm also not sure if the Candace/Stacy shipping would be out of place. The idea I have is that as Candace begins going crazy, Stacy reveals to her that she has romantic feelings for her.
> 
> Update: I decided to re-edit the Candace/Stacy romance scene in this "trailer" by making it less explicit. I think I do want there to be a romance between the two in this story but I don't necessarily want it to be NSFW like I originally planned.


End file.
